megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Preon
is the most common type of enemy fought on Mega Man X: Command Mission. They appear in almost every area from Giga City and come in a variety of different forms, each with a unique set of attacks and abilities. =List of Preons= Preon Chaser is the first type of the Preon series of robots in the game, and are very common. This particular Preon has a stun gun that can temporarily Bind the target, slowing the character. The message "When your LE gets low, use Triangle to heal with Tank" only appear when X is facing the first Preon Chaser that appears in the game, and has less than half of his LE MAX. Also, in this battle the Preon Chaser always uses Stungun for its first attack. Preon Bitmaster is one of the first enemies encountered in the game that is able to summon other enemies. It is suggested that one destroys the Bitmaster before going after the Bits, seeing as if the Bits are destroyed, the Bitmaster will just summon more. The Preon Bitmaster only acts when two Bits are present. Run away in his fourth turn onwards. Bit Bit is a small enemy summoned by Preon Bitmaster. They attack with shots. Preon Spark are Thunder-based Preons, as their name implies. Their attacks are Thunder-based and have a chance of inflicting Bind on the target. This is the only Preon type available in the Deployment Center. Preon Pod are ice-based Preons. These Preons use an ice cannon that requires charging up before use. Inflict at least 500 damage (accumulated) between Preon Pod's two turns while it's charging power to prevent its Freeze Shot. Preon Gunner is equipped with a machine gun capable of either inflict multiple hits or attacking the entire party. There are two Preon Gunner varieties. The first variety, the level 16 variety first encountered in Gaudile Laboratory, can only attack with its standard attack and 180°. The second variety, this time level 31, is able to use Riot, and can also use Electromagnetic Field to inflict Bind to the entire party. The locations are: Preon Gunner(lv.16) = Gaudile Laboratory, Ulfat Factory, Grave Ruins Base. Preon Gunner(lv.31) = Gaudile Laboratory, Melda Ore Plant, Grave Ruins Base Preon Elite command a group of Preons and is capable of giving them orders to concentrate attacks on a single unit. The command lasts until the Elite is destroyed, and afterwards the other Preons go back to choosing their own targets. This type is also equipped with a shield, which they can use to block Shot attacks, which it activate randomly. Unlike other Preons with shields, they are the only ones armed with a buster instead of a sword. Preon Elites can also give orders to the player's units that have gone Berserk, which can happen if they use Riot beforehand. This will, predictably, result in the Berserk characters attacking whoever the Preon ordered them to attack. Runs away when alone and has low LE. A strange quirk exists where if the player uses Hacking after a Preon Elite uses Order, any Preon allies who follow the Order will also follow the player's Hacking command. Preon Nurse are able to heal and boost the stats of their allies. Unlike most Healer type enemies in most games, these units are better left alive, for when they are the only one remaining when it is their turn, they will surrender, heal the entire party with ALL L Gain 25, and on their next turn will flee the battle with a “Thanks” for letting it live. This is a convenient way to regain the health of the player's party for free. One should destroy it before it runs if he/she is trying to gather the Build LE Item since that's what they have a chance of dropping when defeated in battle. They also may drop the Injector, a Weapon for Cinnamon that oddly have the effect of Virus for a syringe. If they are allowed to flee, the chance to drop the Injector raises to 25%. Preon Shielder is another model of Preon with an energy shield. While it has its shield up, it is weak against combat attacks and strong against shot attacks. If hit with a Shot-type attack during this state, it will counter with Force Shield. One can negate the shield by hitting it with a combat attack. If the Preon still has its shield when its next turn comes around, it will shoot it at one of the player's party members. Preon Soldier are a high defense model capable of parrying a fair amount of attacks. Holds a shield that has a chance to block S-type attacks. Though they do not do it often, they are also capable of healing themselves, or allies. Preon Tank is a type of Preon with capable of using oil on the party. This attack can temporarily lower the player's resistance against Fire. The Preon also happens to be weak against Fire itself. The party can win its Oil Can for their own use, which will decrease their Fire-attribute resistance, even going so far as to make enemies or bosses which absorb fire subsequently become weak to it. Preon Hybrid Preon Hybrid, known as in Japan, is a mix of three different Preons. It has the body of a Preon Spark, the left arm of a Preon Chaser and the right arm of a Preon Shielder. This Preon type is primarily fought after defeating Mach Jentra in Chapter 5, where it's produced by Duboar. However, they also appear in Eternal Forest in one specific fight. Always starts the battle with the Status Effect "Berserk". Preon Doc Preon Doc, short for , is a type that acts similar to the Preon Nurse. The Preon Docs don't surrender though. This is because, unlike the Nurses, the Docs actually do attack. When alone, they will only use their normal attack, and "Smash!". Preon Pressure Preon Pressure is similar to the Preon Pod, except this one uses a hyper gravity weapon. This attack strikes the entire party, but almost always misses. When it does work, it deals half of the target's LE in damage. Inflict at least 1500 damage (accumulated) between Preon Pressure's two turns, while it's charging power to prevent its Hell Gravity. Preon S Botos Preon S Botos uses Bit Shift, gaining helpers in the form of Bigbits. Other than this, they use Mega Fire occasionally and defend often. They, for some reason, never use their swords. They only use Mega Fire or Bit Shift. Even if they're berserk, they only use Mega Fire. Holds a shield that has a chance to block S-type attacks. Only use Self-Destruct when has at least 1300 LE and there is not at least 1 Bigbit in battle. Bigbit Bigbit is a small enemy summoned by Preon S Botos and Decoy Botos. Their attacks cause negative status like bind and virus. Preon S Ferham Preon S Ferham can inflict multiple hits with their sabers, and sometimes can wear down the player's units' stats with moves such as Armor Peeler and Power Leak. Holds a shield that has a chance to block S-type attacks. Unlike the other sword-and-shield Preons, they can use S-Class attacks with Energy Sword, an attack where they fire a green ball of energy from their Saber Arm. They can also use Mega Blizzard since it is considered as a Water-Attributed enemy. It can drop the Force Metal known as Assassin Mind, which raises the user's Critical Hit ratio. Preon S Face Preon S Faces "charge" for one round (when they are "taunting" the player). The more damage they receive, the more damage they will inflict in the next turn they attack. Unlike the others Preons that are equipped with a shield, Preon S Face only block S-type attacks when using Damage Charge. Preon S Epsilon Preon S Epsilon is a powerful sword-wielding Preon type who has Codebreaker, which is probably its most threatening attack. Holds a shield that has a chance to block S-type attacks. With the Force Metals known as "DOA Block" or "DOA Protection", the chances of Codebreaker knocking the player out instantly are reduced, even though chances are already low at an estimated 35% hit rate. Better safe than sorry, though. As one might have already noticed, all of Preon S Epsilon's attacks are overdramatic in some ways, and the reason why is unknown. One popular theory is that it was made that way to give it a unique fighting style among the other Preon S and likes to take down its foes in style while showing off its superiority over the other Preon all at the same time. =Sources= *Mega Man Home Page Category:Mega Man X series enemies Category:Mega Man X: Command Mission enemies